


Daddy Please

by makdown24



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Fingering, First Time, I'm so sorry, M/M, bye, daddy - Freeform, over use of the word daddy, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makdown24/pseuds/makdown24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer doesn't really know what makes him decide to go to Derek's that night, all he knows is he's really happy he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote when I got really bored I'm so sorry.

Reid walked into the building, his breathing already picking up. he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. why was he doing this again he couldn't remember. he paused in front of Morgan's door, debating on whether or not he should just forget this whole thing and turn around. it wasn't too late, he could go home and pretend like this whole thing never happened, when all of a sudden the door opened. he froze, staring into Morgan's eyes, "h-hi" he stuttered out not knowing what to say. 

"hey pretty boy." Derek said, sounding fucking perfect like he always did, smirk evident in his speech "come here in the middle of the night for any particular reason?" he leaned against the door, Reid could hear the concern dripping in his voice Derek had absolutely no idea how Reid felt about him 

"I-I uh I was uhm wondering if I could uhm" he fumbled for words trying to figure out the best way to phrase what he wanted exactly 

"spit it out pretty boy, I don't have all night." 

Reid opened his mouth, his eyes finally lifting up to look at Derek, nervousness melting away the moment his gaze caught Derek's "well, statistically speaking most people lose their virginity at a particularly young age and because I finished high school so early I was never around many people my age and never had the opportunity to participate in such activities I-" 

Derek cut him off in the middle of his rambling "woah, woah, woah pretty boy, calm down. just spit out what you're tryna say." 

Reid took a deep breath, swallowing down all the nervous he felt, "I want-" he licked his lips anxious "I want you to-to fuck me?" it came out as more of a question as the young boy stepped forward, getting closer to Derek "I-I know it sounds crazy, but I-I want you to be my first Derek ... please." he looked down, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment. 

"wait, hold up" Derek began, only to be stopped suddenly when Reid turned to leave muttering to himself,  
"I knew this was stupid oh god what you must think of me now." 

"Spence stop c'mon pretty boy." Derek called running after him and grabbing his arm "just, just wait a minute okay. come inside please?" 

Spencer looked horrified up at Derek "I-I"

"please" Derek pleaded with Spencer begging the boy to come back and just talk with him "we need to talk about this." 

"o-okay" Spencer relented, following Derek back into the house "w-what do you want to talk about Derek?"

Derek took a shaky breath, sitting on the couch and patting the spot beside him "c'mon pretty boy take a seat." he waited as Spencer shuffled closer to the couch hesitating as he sat down beside him "now you wanna tell me what the hell all this was about? why you showed up here tonight and said everything you said?" 

Spencer fidgeted next to Derek, pulling on the ends of his sweater "I-I I'm not exactly sure why-why I came here tonight Derek." 

"Bullshit Spence, now tell me why the fuck you came here." Derek huffed out, reaching his hand out for the other boy 

"b-because I want to have sex with, with you Derek." Spencer exclaimed, standing up and turning around to face him "I want you to take me, I want you to make me yours, I want you to fuck me like I've never been fucked before. I want you to touch me, and I want to touch you, I need to touch you, Derek." he looked down nervous about all that he had admitted, what if he had fucked up this whole thing, god what if Derek never spoke to him again. 

Derek stood, looking Spencer up and down as if he was searching whether or not Spencer was being honest with him, "is that really what you want pretty boy?" he made a noise similar to a growl, cornering Spencer up against the wall "want me to fuck you?" he pinned Spencer against the wall, his hips pressing forward into the younger boys, "want my thick cock stretching you until you don't think you can take it anymore?" he leaned in his breath ghosting over Spencer's neck "you know, all you had to do was ask, angel." his hands encircled Spencer's waist, pulling the slender man more firmly against him, slowly rocking his hips into him, relishing the soft whimper that came from the other man. "shh pretty boy, daddy will take care of you." the words were out of Derek's mouth before he could even consider what he had said, but with the way Reid began to rut his hips forward into Derek's and if the noises he was making was any indicator Spencer was strangely okay with it, liked it even. Derek reached for the button of Spencer s jeans making quick work of fitting his hand inside the tight material, stroking his pretty boy's cock through his boxers. 

"D-Derek I-I've never done this before" Spencer tried to stutter out, overwhelmed by the hand that was stroking his cock. 

Derek only smirked down at him, "oh I know pretty boy, and I intend to make this something you will never forget. why don't we go upstairs, angel?" Derek pulled his hand back out of the other boy's jeans, reaching for his hand and leading him through the dimly lit house "have you fingered yourself before pretty boy? hm?" He could see Spencer blush, knowing that he was embarrassing the boy he continued on, "I'm guessing you have, what do you think about when you finger yourself, angel?" he gave Spencer a knowing smile waiting for the boys answer. 

"I-I think about- about you, Derek"   
Derek smiled to himself, ushering Spencer into the small bedroom 

"strip for me pretty boy, wanna see how gorgeous you are."   
Spencer stood in the center of the room flushed and fidgeting, 

"y-yes daddy." he mumbled out, lifting his arms above his head to pull off his sweater and thin white t-shirt. 

Derek groaned, hearing Spencer call him daddy was unlike anything else he had ever experienced his dick was practically throbbing in his suddenly too tight jeans. "say it again." he gritted out between clenched teeth 

"s-say what, daddy?" Spencer gave Derek a knowing smile, seeing just how much he was affecting the older man, he reached down, pushing down his jeans and boxers in one swift motion leaving himself bare before Derek, completely at his mercy. 

"fuck pretty boy," Derek stepped forward, pushing Spencer so he was laying back on the large bed. "you look fucking gorgeous, angel. want you on your hands and knees baby boy." Derek waited patiently while Reid made quick work of his commands, spreading himself out on the large bed so the he was resting on his elbows, his ass high in the air. 

"l-like this daddy?" he wiggled his ass just to tempt Derek, knowing exactly how to get a rise out of the older man.

"fuck yea like that, princess" Derek walked forward, his hands moulding to the perfect curves that were Spencer Reid's ass. 

"daddy" Spencer moaned, pushing his ass back into Derek's hands already begging for more even though Derek had barely touched him. 

"tell me what you want, angel, tell daddy what to do." Derek demanded even though his hands were already moving to spread Spencer's cheeks apart exposing his tight hole to him, his mouth watered at the sight, wanting to dip in and taste his precious boy. he settled for letting his thumb rub at his boy's rim teasing him. 

"daddy," Reid panted, looking over his shoulder at Derek, "daddy please don't tease me, I-I've been a good boy. daddy please, please just touch me." he pleaded, back arching into the small touches he was receiving from Derek. 

Derek couldn't help but groan at every thing Spencer was saying, fuck he was sexy and he wasn't even trying "pretty boy, don't worry I'll touch you." he promised, kneeling on the bed behind Spencer so that his face was level with the perfect swell of his baby's ass, as gently as he could he leaned forward, his mouth covering the pretty pink rim of his lover's hole giving a small suck, he moaned around the flushed skin finally tasting how sweet his boy was.   
Spencer writhed in front of him, pushing his ass back, practically fucking himself on Derek's tongue. 

"D-daddy oh god, f-fuck daddy please." 

Derek smirked, pulling back only to slip his middle finger into Spencer's tight heat. "please what angel? hm? how badly do you want me?" 

"God Derek please, fucking please fuck me. I need it." Reid squirmed, back against the digit, trying desperately to get his finger in deeper. "daddy" he moaned out, practically coming apart even though he had barely been touched, "p-please daddy, please I need more."

Derek groaned, easily slipping in a second finger with the way the younger man was mercilessly fucking himself back, his spit working as lube. "fuck pretty boy, you look so good like this, all spread out for me begging me to fuck you." 

Spencer whimpered, his hands fisting in the sheets "daddy, I-I'm ready. God I'm fucking ready fuck me please."   
Derek groaned, grabbing Spencer roughly by his hips and grinding his cock forward in between his pretty boy's cheeks moaning when the head of his cock caught on Spencer's rim. 

"baby sh, shh daddy's here. I'm gonna take care of you." Derek reached into the side of his drawer fumbling around until he found a condom and a half empty bottle of lube. "pretty boy, this is going to hurt a little but trust me, daddy will make you feel so good okay?" he leaned down, connecting his lips with Spencer's nipping softly at his bottom lip. 

Spencer writhed against the sheets, feeling so empty without Derek's fingers in him. "daddy" he whined, hands fisting the sheets beneath him "please, fucking please I don't care if it hurts I need you in me now, daddy please wanna be full. want you to fill me up with your cock." 

it took all Derek's concentration to get the condom open and on his cock, with the way Spencer was talking to him he could barely think, he was so close to coming already and he hadn't even gotten inside the boy. he popped the cap on the lube, generously applying it to his aching cock. "baby boy, shh spread your legs a little for daddy, let me see your pretty pink hole." 

Spencer complied almost instantly his legs sliding over the mattress with ease, Derek licked his lips, watching him move, he raised his hand, bringing it down against his boys pale flesh; "if you're a good boy for daddy you'll get a reward, but if you're naughty.." he trailed off, hands kneading the already tender skin of Spencer's ass, "daddy will have to punish you, and you don't want that do you baby?" he finished his question with a loud resounding smack against his baby's ass "answer me Spencer." his voice was loud, demanding. 

Spencer cried out, rocking back against Derek's cock "d-daddy please oh god please I need you in me. l'll be a good boy I swear. I'll be so good. I'll do anything you say daddy please, plea-" he voice broke off with a loud whimper when he felt the head of Derek's cock nudging into his hole, his hands tightened in the sheets, a gurgled half cry coming from his throat. he was torn somewhere between pain and pleasure. the slow drag of Derek's cock into him grounding him and keeping him sane. "o-oh daddy." he whined, trying to push back only to be held still by Derek's strong arms. 

"you don't fucking move unless I tell you too." Derek gritted out, his teeth clenched impossibly tight. he knew he was Spencer's first but god damn he had no clue the boy would be this tight, with every move he could feel him tightening around him causing little shock waves of pleasure to surge through Derek's body. he bottomed out, releasing a pent up sigh, he could feel the tension rolling out of his body as he slowly began grinding his hips forward in small circles searching for that special spot inside Spencer that would make him lose all control. he knew he found it when Spencer's body went rigid, moans falling uncontrolled from the boys mouth. 

"fuck FUCK do that again, please please oh god please, daddy again." Spencer tried his best not to move, to make his daddy happy, but he just couldn't help himself, he pushed his ass back greedily trying to take more of Derek's cock. 

"Spencer" Derek said darkly, hips halting their movement altogether "what did I say about being still baby, do I have to tie you down?" 

Spencer moaned at the thought of Derek tying him up, possessing him completely "n-no not this time at least."

"fucking hell Spencer you'll be the death of me." Derek muttered, picking up the pace of his thrusts slamming inside Spencer and hitting his prostate each time "God baby, you're so tight. So good for me baby, you're making daddy so proud, Princess." 

Spencer whined low in his throat, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to coming, "daddy, o-oh fuck daddy pl-please can I?" he was embarrassed, not wanting to say the words aloud, but desperate to the point where he couldn't quite bring himself to care, "fuck can I please cum? God daddy please touch me I need your hand. need you to touch me, please?"

Derek gave in, his hand snaking around Spencer's lithe body, gripping his leaking cock firmly between his thumb and forefinger. He stroked his baby hard and fast matching the quick thrusts in and out of the smaller boys body. "come on princess, it's okay. come for daddy, baby." 

Spencer gave in, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. it was all he could do to keep his body from collapsing, his arms shaky. Derek pounded into him from behind, his nerves tingling with sensitivity at having just cum. "d-daddy" he mumbled meekly, "w-will you, will you cum in my mouth? wanna taste..." he blushed furiously, even though he has just been well fucked he still couldn't believe he was asking for such a thing. 

Derek totally didn't whimper, "yeah pretty boy, yeah. open your mouth for daddy, princess." he pulled out of Spencer, pulling the condom down his hard length as quick as possible without hurting himself. "God baby, your lips are so pink, I can't wait to see them stretched around my cock."

Derek sat back against the headboard, letting Spencer crawl into his lap, his hand nervously stroking over Derek's length "y-you're so big, daddy." his mouth watered, leaning down he suckled at the head of Derek's cock, happily humming around him.

Derek's hands flew to grab onto Spencer's thick curly hair, holding him in place. "that's it baby, that fucking hell that's it." he couldn't think coherently, all he could think about was Spencer's perfect mouth doing sinful things to his cock, fuck he needed to cum. "baby, can you try taking a little more of daddy's cock? please baby. be the good boy I know you are." his hips jerked up against his baby's mouth, knowing with just a few more sucks he would cum. God he needed to cum. "that's it baby, j-just like that." he was rocking up into Spencer's mouth by now, shallowly fucking his throat. tugging sharply on Spencer's hair, he thrust hard into his mouth, a strangled cry leaving his throat when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Spencer's throat, sending him spiraling into an orgasm "fuck, oh god baby." he gasped out, trying to control his breathing while Spencer happily swallowed down every thing he was given, kitten licking at the head for more once he was all done. "come here angel, god you were perfect." Derek opened his arms waiting for Spencer. he smiled happily kissing his pretty boy on the lips holding him close. "I love you Spencer Reid." 

Spencer smiled up at Derek, lacing his fingers with the other mans. "I love you too, Derek."


End file.
